


Choose Your Own Adventure: Bucky Barnes Goes to Prom

by tisfan



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dating, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: The Prom is coming up and Bucky wants to go. His parents started their love story, and Bucky is a closet romantic. The problem? He doesn't have money for tickets, and no one's asked him yet.The reader will lead Bucky through a series of choices and decisions to get the money to go to prom, select a date, and have a good evening!Who will you chose for Bucky's date?





	1. Morning Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing experiment -- I used to read those chose your own adventure stories when I was a kid (do you turn left, go to page 91, or right, go to page 36) and I kinda wanted to try the same thing here. Much like the Choices phone game...
> 
> So, you, dear reader, will be Bucky Barnes, a junior at Avenger's Academy, best friends with Steve... while they navigate through their days at school around the Junior/Senior prom.
> 
> Don't forget, each chapter will have a number of choices and links at the bottom. Use these to navigate around the story, rather than the "next chapter" or "next work"
> 
> (PS -- If you run into a linking error or other story weirdness, please let me know, I'm not 100% certain I know what I'm doing. Parts 1 - 3 are currently available and I'll be posting more in... a few weeks?)

Bucky Barnes threw himself into his chair just before the opening music for the morning announcements ceased. He wasn’t _technically_ late until he missed standing for the Pledge, which did not keep his homeroom teacher, Ms. Grey, from glaring at him.

“You could try getting to class on time, Mr. Barnes,” she said, and several of Bucky’s friends snickered at him.

“Sorry, ma’am,” he said, even though he wasn’t. Ma had needed a hand with the baby, since his younger sister, Ellen, was still down with the stomach bug, and then he’d made lunch for himself and his sister, Becca. And walked Becca to the middle school. He’d had to run the whole six blocks between her school and his, and had to climb the fence because going around to the gate was going to take too long, but he’d made it.

Bucky slid his bag under his chair and leaned back in his desk to pointly look at the television in the corner, where Jan Van Dyne and her boyfriend, Hank Pym, were doing the morning’s announcements.

He wasn’t really listening; Pym did the math word of the day -- _variance_ , which Bucky already knew because statistics was his favorite class -- and Jan went down the lunch menu, the schedule changes for the day, and reminders about the upcoming school pictures.

“And, I have a special announcement,” Jan added, “from the Prom Committee. Tickets will be on sale in the cafeteria this week, eighty dollars per couple. But if you’re stretched thin, please consider volunteering for the Prom Committee. Set up, clean up, ticket sales, and other activities need some helping hands. All volunteers who put in at least five hours of activity will be given a pair of tickets, so show some enthusiasm, juniors and seniors, and let’s make this a year to remember!”

“ _Prom_ ,” Brock Rumlow scoffed. He threw a balled up piece of paper at Steve from across the room. Bucky caught it before it hit Steve in the head. “Like, who wants to do that, dress up in a monkey suit an’ listen to bad music and drink watered down punch? Only thing that’s worth it about prom is--”

Bucky uncrumpled the piece of paper that Brock had thrown, showing a badly smudged pencil drawing of someone’s ass. Bucky rolled his eyes and crumpled it back up, throwing it in the trash. He kinda wanted to go to prom -- his parents had ended up going to prom together and it was part of their love story. The part of Bucky that was a closet romantic wanted that sort of adventure himself.

But the tickets were really expensive, so there was no way he could afford to ask someone; which meant waiting to see if someone else would ask him. Or volunteering.

“What about you, Stevie, you goin’ to prom?”

Bucky’s best friend spun around in his chair, blue eyes brilliant and a faint smile on his face. “I jus’ might,” Steve said.

“Yeah? Who you going with?” That was Clint, who was sitting in the front seat. He was also texting under his desk, and Ms. Grey was about to catch him. Not untypical behavior for Clint, really.

“I haven’t asked, yet,” Steve said, shy and blushing. “But I know who I _want_ to go with.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Clint asked. “You wait too long, and there’s only gonna be me and Bucky without dates.”

Steve laughed, blushing harder, putting his fingers to his chest. “A fate worse than death, truly.”

“Asshole,” Clint said, and Ms. Grey pounced on him.

“Mr. Barton,” she snapped. “Give me that device and report to Principal Fury for detention. _Again_.” She was already scrawling out the description of Clint’s crimes without filling out the name, which was also typical, because Clint got detention at least twice a week. Since detention was served after school, and everyone knew Clint’s dad was a mean drunk, Bucky suspected it wasn’t entirely by accident.

“Aw, phone, no…”

“Good going, Barton,” Brock said. “What’s that, six weeks in a row in detention? Coach is going to kill you.”

“Get stuffed, Rumlow,” Clint said, on his way out.

Bucky watched Clint go, admiring the lean grace of him. Clint wore sleeveless shirts all the time, now that winter was over. Sun’s out, guns out, was Clint’s motto, and he sure had some nice biceps to back it up. “So, what do you think, Stevie--”

* * *

**Does Bucky**

[**Volunteer for the Prom Committee?**  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603082/chapters/33751536)

“Should I volunteer? It’s the only way I’m gonna be able to afford to go to prom, unless someone asks me.”

[ **Go to Baseball Practice after school?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603082/chapters/33751551)

“I wish I could volunteer, but baseball practice is this afternoon and I can’t miss it, especially with Clint in detention, again.”

[ **Convince Steve to volunteer for the Prom Committee as well?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603082/chapters/33751563)

“You want to volunteer together? Leastways we won’t be bored, and we’ll have tickets to prom.”

[ **Go to the Robotics Team meeting after school?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603082/chapters/33751578)

 “I’d love to volunteer, but I promised Tony I’d go to the robotics team meeting today.”


	2. Volunteering for Prom Committee

“Should I volunteer? It’s the only way I’m gonna be able to afford to go to prom, unless someone asks me.”

Steve tapped his pencil against his desk thoughtfully. “You haven’t been saving up? That’s what I’ve been up to, between selling some of my art, and birthday money, I’ve almost got enough. I think. You know, as long as my date has a car, because man, I don’t think I can afford to rent a limo.”

Bucky blanched. “No one expects that, do they?”

“How should I know, it’s not like I’ve gone on a date before,” Steve said, shrugging. “Yes, by all means, Bucky, go volunteer. Who are you going to ask?”

Bucky stared at the door where Clint had disappeared. “Oh, I have an idea of who I want to ask.”

The day slipped by, almost unremarkable, except for the buzz of anticipation about who was going to prom and who wasn’t, who people wanted to ask and who was going to be nominated for Prom Sovereigns.

There was a pop quiz in Physics -- Bucky had never particularly liked Dr. Reed, but his dislike reached an all time low when they had to exchange and grade each other’s quizzes. Jan returned his paper with an apologetic grin, he’d missed three of the five questions.

“Take your quizzes home and work on the wrong answers,” Dr. Reed said. “I’ll give half credit for each correct answer you turn in, they’re due on Monday.” Well, if he could work out the problems over the weekend, that would give him three and a half out of five, which was at least a passing score. Bucky scrubbed at his face with his hands. Dr. Reed’s class shouldn’t have been so hard, but the man was so boring that Bucky had a difficult time staying awake, especially since it was the class right after lunch.

Finally, the three o’clock bell rang, and Bucky reported to the cafeteria for the Prom Committee. “Hey,” he said, “I heard ya needed some help?”

Peggy Carter, who was also the senior class president, as well as on the debate teams, chess team, fencing, women’s basketball, and had been involved in Olympics of the Mind for all four years, smiled at him. “Why, James, it’s so nice to see you again,” she said. “We have a few things we still need help with. What’s your lunch schedule?”

“I’m third bell,” he said.

“That’s just perfect,” Peggy told him. “That’s right where we have a hole. As you know, tickets are only sold during lunch, so we need someone to get the cash box from the office, which will have the tickets inside, a clipboard, and sign people up for the dance. After lunch you can drop the cash box back off to the office, and bring me the clipboard after school. I’ve got a hall pass, so you can leave your class before lunch, and a tardy slip for after lunch. Not, I understand, that you would ever be tardy.”

Phil Coulson, who was sorting through the list of music, laughed.

“Here, Viz, you can DJ, these are the CDs we have, and you’re welcome to bring any of your own music from home.”

Peggy got the other volunteers squared away, and then she shared a batch of cookies and soda that she’d brought. “Volunteering is hard work!” she exclaimed.

“You would know--” That was Steve, and what was he doing here? He grinned shyly. “Hey Peggy, I was wondering if I could talk to you…?”

Bucky waved to his friends and headed toward the main doors. Just as he got there -- “Bucky, wait… will you wait up?”

“Clint,” Bucky greeted him. “All done with detention?”

“For today,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Fury’s got it in for me, I swear. I mean, I know this looks bad, but…”

“Want to come over?” Bucky offered. “I’ve got a ton of homework to do -- failed that physics quiz, and I could use some company.”

Clint stared at him like he hung the moon. “You think your Ma will mind if I stay for dinner?” 

“It’ll be fine,” Bucky promised. He slung an arm around Clint’s shoulders, feeling the warm heat of him. Clint was a fun guy, Bucky’d gone out on a group date with him before, to a concert, and Clint had stolen a kiss on the way out. Bucky liked him. Maybe…

* * *

[ **Ask Clint to the Prom** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722868/chapters/34029564)

“Look, I… uh… was kinda wondering. I got tickets to the prom now, and… well, you said you didn’t have a date yet. Would you like to go with me?”

[ **Walk Home and Do homework** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722868/chapters/34029503)

Well, Bucky’d think about it. Now that he had tickets, going to prom was something he could do. No need to rush asking anyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to use the choices links, instead of navigating through the story by the "next chapter" or "next work" link.


	3. Baseball Practice After School

“Shi-- shoot,” Bucky corrected himself, scowling. “I wish I _could_ volunteer, but baseball practice is this afternoon and I can’t miss it, especially with Clint in detention, again.”

It wasn’t like it mattered all that much. The Avengers’ baseball team was terrible, at least compared to their various rivals, Hydra, AIM, even the Guardians were better than they were. But coach Talbot, who’d once taken his old high school team, SHIELD, right up through the nationals -- and Bucky didn’t think they’d ever hear the end of Talbot’s glory days -- was convinced that practice could make them better.

Bucky didn’t think it mattered all that much if they got better or not. The sport would look good on his college applications, and he wouldn’t have been good enough to get a sports scholarship even if he’d been on a better team, but he did enjoy playing. He wasn’t entirely unaware of how tight his ass looked in his uniform pants, either, and any attention was good attention. He’d even seen Tony Stark coming to the games from time to time, and everyone knew he hated sports, so there had to be something else that was drawing him to the games.

“Watch your mouth, Mr. Barnes, or you can join your friend in detention.”

“Sorry, Ms. Grey,” Bucky muttered, then covered a laugh with his hand as Brock made a crude gesture behind Ms. Grey’s head. She whirled on him, honestly, Bucky could swear the woman was psychic, and was just about ready to lay into Brock when the bell rang for first period. Students piled out the door in their haste to get away.

The day slipped by, almost unremarkable, except for the buzz of anticipation about who was going to prom and who wasn’t, who people wanted to ask and who was going to be nominated for Prom Sovereigns.

There was a pop quiz in Physics -- Bucky had never particularly liked Dr. Reed, but his dislike reached an all time low when they had to exchange and grade each other’s quizzes. Jan returned his paper with an apologetic grin, he’d missed three of the five questions.

“Take your quizzes home and work on the wrong answers,” Dr. Reed said. “I’ll give half credit for each correct answer you turn in, they’re due on Monday.” Well, if he could work out the problems over the weekend, that would give him three and a half out of five, which was at least a passing score. Bucky scrubbed at his face with his hands. Dr. Reed’s class shouldn’t have been so hard, but the man was so boring that Bucky had a difficult time staying awake, especially since it was the class right after lunch.

Finally, the three o’clock bell rang, and Bucky headed down to gym to change for practice. Talbot had them doing stair sprints for almost twenty minutes. Bucky’s thighs and ass were killing him by the time they were in the field for drills, but he was pretty sure that he saw more than one of his teammates checking out the results of that hard work.

“Rummie, are you planning to go to prom?” Scott Sommers asked, adjusting his shades as if he thought he was cool. Brock was warming up to bat. Bucky was the catcher, squatting and giving signals to Peter Parker, the pitcher.

“Call me that again, Sommers, and I’ll make you eat those sunglasses,” Brock said. “And yeah, I just think I might. Got my eye on someone.”

Bucky was almost positive that Brock was looking at him, when he said that, and shivered. Brock could be kind of overbearing sometimes, but he was sexy as hell. A little wild, a little dangerous. It was a lethal combination, especially when paired with those dark bedroom eyes and that easy, sexy grin.

Brock waited until they were in the showers before coming over to chat. Bucky had a towel around his waist and his hair was still dripping down his back. He poked through his locker, trying to remember where he put his stick of deodorant the last time he’d used it and hoping to hell that Peter hadn’t “borrowed” it again. That kid had sticky fingers.

“Hey, Barnes?” Brock was right up there in his personal space, those dark eyes appreciative. “You plannin’ on doing the prom thing, I mean, ‘cause if you are…” Brock licked his lower lip. “I might be persuaded to take you.”

Bucky’s heart was beating harder in his chest, and he hitched in a shuddering breath, hoping that Brock didn’t notice. “You don’t think asking me while I’m naked is a little awkward?”

“I can’t think of a better time to ask,” Brock said. “So…? I mean, we don’t have to do prom, if that’s not your thing, but--”

* * *

 

[ **Accept Brock’s offer** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722868/chapters/34029630)

“No, no, definitely my thing,” Bucky said. “Prom, yeah, that’d… that’d be great. Thank you.”

[ **Refuse Brock’s offer** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722868/chapters/34029635)

“Oh, man,” Bucky said, “I’m sorry, Brock, really, I am, but I kinda… got my eye on someone else.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Forget to navigate using the story links, rather than the "next chapter" or "next work"


	4. Steve and Bucky volunteer for the Prom Committee

“You want to volunteer together? Leastways we won’t be bored, and we’ll have tickets to prom.”

Steve grinned. “Sure, sounds like fun,” he said. “And it’ll look good on my college applications, prom committee.”

“Yeah,” Brock inserted himself into their conversation, leaning on Bucky’s desk. “Might make some college administrator think you mighta been popular during high school, instead of being an art nerd.”

“Shove off, Rumlow,” Steve said.

“Hey, man, just the way I see it,” Brock said. “Nothing personal.”

The bell rang for first class, and everyone filed out. Steve glared at Brock’s departing back. “Sure feels personal,” Steve said. “It’s not like I don’t know who I want to go to prom with --” he glanced at Bucky “--of course, they could say no.” Steve rubbed at the bridge of his nose the way he did whenever he got nervous.

“Anyone you ask, Stevie, would be lucky to have you as a date,” Bucky said, then added, “you’re like the perfect pocket size to dance with, punk.” Bucky swept Steve into an impromptu waltz in the middle of the hall.

“Jerk,” Steve said, not trying too hard to break free, his neck flushing red.

The day slipped by, almost unremarkable, except for the buzz of anticipation about who was going to prom and who wasn’t, who people wanted to ask and who was going to be nominated for Prom Sovereigns.

There was a pop quiz in Physics -- Bucky had never particularly liked Dr. Reed, but his dislike reached an all time low when they had to exchange and grade each other’s quizzes. Jan returned his paper with an apologetic grin, he’d missed three of the five questions.

“Take your quizzes home and work on the wrong answers,” Dr. Reed said. “I’ll give half credit for each correct answer you turn in, they’re due on Monday.” Well, if he could work out the problems over the weekend, that would give him three and a half out of five, which was at least a passing score. Bucky scrubbed at his face with his hands. Dr. Reed’s class shouldn’t have been so hard, but the man was so boring that Bucky had a difficult time staying awake, especially since it was the class right after lunch.

Finally, the three o’clock bell rang, and Bucky reported to the cafeteria for the Prom Committee. “Hey,” he said, “I heard ya needed some help?”

Peggy Carter, who was also the senior class president, as well as on the debate teams, chess team, fencing, women’s basketball, and had been involved in Olympics of the Mind for all four years, smiled at him. “Why, James, it’s so nice to see you again,” she said. “We have a few things we still need help with. What’s your lunch schedule?”

“I’m third bell,” he said.

“That’s just perfect,” Peggy told him. “That’s right where we have a hole. As you know, tickets are only sold during lunch, so we need someone to get the cash box from the office, which will have the tickets inside, a clipboard, and sign people up for the dance. After lunch you can drop the cash box back off to the office, and bring me the clipboard after school. I’ve got a hall pass, so you can leave your class before lunch, and a tardy slip for after lunch. Not, I understand, that you would ever be tardy.”

Phil Coulson, who was sorting through the list of music, laughed.

“Hey, Steve, you’re pretty good at art, right?” Phil was batting his eyelashes at Steve. “I mean, not that I’ve seen all your work, but what I have seen, I mean, I’ve watched you sketch, we have sixth bell together, and--”

“Good lord, Coulson,” Peggy said, swatting Phil with one of the mimeographed fliers. “Steve, we could use your help painting the archway, for people to get their photos done, would you like to do that?”

Steve stammered out a yes, not being able to look away from Peggy and her brilliant red lipstick. Bucky felt a strange churning in his gut. He knew Steve was a good guy, the best, really, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about other people noticing it. Steve was _his_.

Peggy got the other volunteers squared away, and then she shared a batch of cookies and soda that she’d brought. “Volunteering is hard work!” she exclaimed. She took care to sit close to Steve on one side, and Phil brought Steve two extra cookies.

When the cookies were eaten and the sodas down to the dregs, Bucky grabbed Steve’s elbow.

* * *

 

[ **Ask Steve to Prom** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722868/chapters/34029665)

“Hey, I uh… look, you know, I know this might seem like it’s coming out of left field an’ all, but,” Bucky stammered, cupping the back of his neck, “and now we have four tickets between us, but… I’d kinda like it if you let me take you to prom.”

[ **Suggest that Steve go to Prom with Phil Coulson** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722868/chapters/34029683)

“Hey,” Bucky said, “look, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Phil’s kinda falling over his feet to talk to you. Maybe you should give him a break and ask him out?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Forget to navigate using the story links, rather than the "next chapter" or "next work"


	5. Robotics Club After School

“Shi-- shoot,” Bucky corrected himself, scowling. “I wish I _could_ volunteer, but I’ve got robotics club today.”

“Watch your mouth, Mr. Barnes, or you can join your friend in detention.”

“Sorry, Ms. Grey,” Bucky muttered, then covered a laugh with his hand as Brock made a crude gesture behind Ms. Grey’s head. She whirled on him, honestly, Bucky could swear the woman was psychic, and was just about ready to lay into Brock when the bell rang for first period. Students piled out the door in their haste to get away.

“Not to mention,” Steve said, sly, “someone’s got a big crush on Tony Stark and wants to spend all of his time building little robots. Because you know, that’s the only way he’s ever going to notice you. That guy’s just not into people, Buck.”

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky said, laughing. He shoved Steve, who staggered several steps before fetching upside their lockers. Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky while he spun in his combination and grabbed his art supplies for first bell.

“You’re a jerk, and he won’t go out with you even if you had a robot arm or something cool like that,” Steve said. “Set your sights on someone obtainable.”

“Aim for the stars, that way, even if you miss--” Bucky started, loftily.

“You’re really far away by the time anyone knows you failed?”

“Just for that, I’m gonna tell Peggy Carter that you want to take her to prom,” Bucky threatened and had the satisfaction of watching Steve’s eyes widen with fear.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Was that a dare, Rogers?”

“No, no, it--”

The bell rang. “Shit, we’re gonna be late!” They both ran for their respective classrooms.

The day slipped by, almost unremarkable, except for the buzz of anticipation about who was going to prom and who wasn’t, who people wanted to ask and who was going to be nominated for Prom Sovereigns.

There was a pop quiz in Physics -- Bucky had never particularly liked Dr. Reed, but his dislike reached an all time low when they had to exchange and grade each other’s quizzes. Jan returned his paper with an apologetic grin, he’d missed three of the five questions.

“Take your quizzes home and work on the wrong answers,” Dr. Reed said. “I’ll give half credit for each correct answer you turn in, they’re due on Monday.” Well, if he could work out the problems over the weekend, that would give him three and a half out of five, which was at least a passing score. Bucky scrubbed at his face with his hands. Dr. Reed’s class shouldn’t have been so hard, but the man was so boring that Bucky had a difficult time staying awake, especially since it was the class right after lunch.

Finally, the three o’clock bell rang. Bucky was still sulking about his poor quiz grade when he dragged himself down to the workshop in the basement of the school. There was a running joke that Tony’s club used to meet on an upper floor, but after too many explosions, they moved the group into the bomb shelter.

Just to be safe.

Tony was leaning over one of the fabricators, practically crawling inside it, when Bucky arrived. Seeing the curve of his thighs, tight butt, and lithe hips made Bucky dizzy and he sat down hard, scraping his chair legs over the floor. Tony was waaay too good looking for the likes of Bucky Barnes. Steve was right, he needed to forget about it, get over his crush, get on with his life.

“What are you even doing in there, Tones?” Tony’s best friend, James Rhodes, practically hauled Tony out by the scruff, like he was a misbehaving kitten.

“What’s it look like I’m doing, sourpatch? I’m fixing it.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Bucky asked.

“I dunno, I’m too short, why don’t you have a look, Barnes, with those stupid long legs of yours.”

Bucky shrugged, got to his feet, and went to look. Tony had a strangely expectant grin on his face, which was a little nerve-wracking, and when Bucky got closer, he winked. Winked. Why would Tony wink at him?

At the bottom of the fabricator, Bucky found a sheet of paper, which he plucked up and almost offered to Tony before he realized that Tony was still smirking at him.

 

__ = 2(L + W)

A = π( __ )2

Derivative of 16 = __

E=__c2

 

Bucky recognized the final equation automatically, and filled in the M, and then, π(R)2 was easy and from there it didn’t even matter what the other calculations were supposed to be.

“You want me to go to prom with you?” Bucky asked.

“Well, duh,” Tony said. “You think I go through all this trouble just to watch you bend over in the fabricator? No, nevermind, I do that, too. Will you, though?”

* * *

 

[ **Agree to be Tony’s Date** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722868/chapters/34029705)

“Really? No, no, too late to change your mind now,” Bucky said, words practically tripping over themselves. “I would, I would love to go to prom with you, Tony.”

[ **Decline Tony’s offer** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722868/chapters/34029737)

“I’m really sorry, Tony,” Bucky said, “but I think I’m going to go to prom with someone else.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Forget to navigate using the story links, rather than the "next chapter" or "next work"


	6. Ask Clint To Be Bucky's Date

“Look, I… uh… was kinda wondering. I got tickets to the prom now, and… well, you said you didn’t have a date yet. Would you like to go with me?” Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting his backpack settle uneasily. He couldn’t quite look at Clint; almost as if Clint was as bright as the sun and hurt Bucky’s eyes.

Clint nearly stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, mouth dropping open like a landed fish. “Are you even kidding me right now, because aw, man, if you’re just making a joke, I am totally going to--”

“I’m not kidding, Clint,” Bucky said, hastily. “I mean it. I, you know, I been thinking about you, on an’ off, since that concert last summer, and… well, I’d just hate to miss the opportunity.”

“Aw…” Clint kicked a few rocks out of his way. “Yeah, okay, yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Bucky made a fist pump in the air and skipped backward a few steps so he could look at Clint’s face. Clint had a pleased, shy smile hovering around his mouth that kept tugging up the corners of his lips every time he tried to suppress it. “Great, that… that’s really great.”

“Yeah,” Clint said. Bucky turned to keep walking. There was only so much stupid he wanted to be by walking backward. That was a good way to trip over something, which would be so not smooth, while he was trying to be cool and casual after asking someone for a date.

They walked a little further in silence, and then Clint added, “Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you hold this for me?”

Bucky stuck his hand out on autopilot, and Clint’s fingers twined with his. Oh. _Oh_. Bucky suddenly felt warm all over. “That’s cheesy,” he accused, but he didn’t let go.

“Worked, didn’t it?” Clint swung their linked hands between them.

“I suppose so. A for effort.”

“So, uh, are we dating dating, or just going on one date?” Clint asked. “I mean, no pressure, and… I just...  kinda want to know if I can say ‘I’m going to the prom with my boyfriend’ or ‘Bucky’s taking me to prom.’”

Bucky was pretty sure he was going to melt into a little puddle on the sidewalk any minute now. “We, uh... I mean. I wasn’t… yes. Yes, if you want, _boyfriend_ is fine. I like boyfriend.”

They rounded the corner and climbed up the stairs to Bucky’s home. “We might, er, not want to be doing this where my sister can see, otherwise, she’ll just stand in the doorway all afternoon and ask stupid questions.”

“Siblings are the worst,” Clint agreed.

They piled into Bucky’s room, and he swept a handful of dirty clothes into the hamper to make space on his bed for Clint to stretch out.

“Homework, also the worst,” Clint said, and Bucky agreed.

But they were laying on Bucky’s bed, together, and there was a certain amount of charged energy, like the sky right before a bad thunderstorm. It was hard to concentrate, but at the same time, Bucky’d never felt quite so alive.

Clint nudged Bucky with his ankle a few times and they ended up with Clint half-sprawled over Bucky’s legs while they did math homework and discussed their English papers, until the smell of Ma Barnes’ meatloaf drifted in the room.

“Dinner, Jaime-- oh, good evening, Clinton, it’s good to see you again. Jaime didn’t tell me he had a guest for dinner, it’s only mealoaf.”

“That’s all right, Mrs. Barnes,” Clint said. “Smells wonderful, and you know, I hope I’m not a bother.”

“Never,” Ma said. She smiled. “So long as you help Jaime with the dishes after.”

In the dining room, Becca let out a little whoop of glee for getting out of drying the supper dishes.

“So, how was school?”

“Good, Ma,” Bucky said, then… “I did some volunteering for the prom committee.”

“Oh, that’s nice, dear,” Ma said.

“And, uh… well, I get tickets to the dance, for being on the committee, so I… uh, asked Clint if he’d go with me.”

Ma dropped her dishrag on the floor, then practically shrieked with delight. Clint cringed for a second before he realized that Ma was pulling them both into a hug, rather than having a freak out that her only son was taking a boy to prom. “That’s just wonderful,” she enthused. “So, if this is a date, boys, you have to keep the door open to your bedroom.”

Bucky glanced at Clint and they both sighed and nodded. It hadn’t occurred to Bucky to take advantage of the door being closed, and now he’d lost that opportunity. And leaving the door open was just encouraging Becca to be a snoop.

After dinner, Bucky washed and Clint dried the dishes, and if they let their fingers brush against each others with each handoff, that was just a coincidence.

“Look, call me, like soon,” Clint said, as he was getting ready to leave.

“I will. And I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Boyfriend.”

Clint stared around at the room, wildly, as if expecting someone else jump out and yell “Psyche!” but it didn’t happen. Finally, making extra sure that no one was standing in the doorway, Clint leaned in and very quickly, very lightly, kissed Bucky on the mouth. “G’nite.”

“Goodnight,” Bucky said. He walked Clint out to the door, and then stood there, just staring at the closed front door, for a good five minutes, still feeling the press of Clint’s mouth on his. Bucky was still thinking about that kiss when Steve called about an hour later to let Bucky know he had worked up the nerve to ask Peggy Carter to prom, and more importantly, that she'd said yes.

* * *

 

Skip to [Getting Ready for Prom (Tuxes and Flowers, Clint)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723129/chapters/34030220)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, each chapter will have a number of choices and links at the bottom. Use these to navigate around the story, rather than the "next chapter" or "next work"


End file.
